Library/Sleepover
This was written shortly after Duet back in August of 2019 Summary Hours after the events in Duet, Blade invites Iron to stay the night and sleepover. They've always had sleepovers, how different would it be if they were dating? Features Characters * Blade * Iron * Zelly (Mentioned) Locations * Blade's Room Sleepover - Hey, it's getting kinda late, do you wanna stay over for the night? - Blade asked casually, a frequent question that had become a habit when the sun was setting, and he and his best friend Iron had lost track of time just goofing off doing whatever silly things they had planned for the day. They had just spent all day chilling in his bedroom, Iron simply reading a comic and Blade following along. Iron blushed with this, giving him an embarrassed smile, his focus on the comic book was quickly lost as he thought about the question - Sure! Are you... okay with that? - He seemed flustered. Blade seemed confused by this, why wouldn't it be okay? Then he blushed as well, realizing his head had been resting on Iron's chest all that time while they were reading. They were still sitting down in the beanbag where only a few hours ago they had a series of intimate moments, sharing feelings, and crying and kissing and hugging a bit too much. He realized he hadn't thought about the implications of his question. - O-Of course I'm okay with it! You know it's dangerous at night...! Something might happen! - Blade spoke as a matter of fact, while his concern was real, maybe he just wanted an excuse to have him stay longer. - I'm tellin' ya, you really overthink that stuff, B. - Iron teased as he let out a chuckle - But yeah, I was asking if it was okay, cuz I wouldn't want to be overwhelming you anymore by staying around... - His teasing look became one of shy reluctance and Blade just offered an understanding smile. - Are YOU overwhelmed, Ron? - Wh-?! Of course not! Pfft. What gave you that idea?! - He grinned a bit surprised, but Blade knew him too well, seeing right through his cool facade. - Hey, it's okay if you are. I kind of am as well... Not in a bad way of course! Iron was quiet for a moment then smiled timidly - Okay... Yeah, I am a bit... Cuz' I sleepover at your place like ALL the time, but that was as a friend thing... - He paused - Do you think it will be awkward if you're my bf? Blade blushed, it was a silly question, but the fact that it was genuine only made it more endearing to him. Were they "bfs" now...? They hadn't even discussed it, but he assumed that it would make sense if they were? - I'm your... boyfriend...? - He couldn't help but to ask, but was more to himself than anyone else. Iron pouted in response - No. We only made out several times in these past hours because you're my best friend, and might I add, are like a brother to me. Blade was nodding, giving him a dumb smile - Yeah... That's reasonable! This is what bros do! Platonic makeout sessions. This only caused Iron to give him a flustered look - I'm kidding of course...! - Bro... It's okay, you don't gotta hide your feelings from me... - Blade gestured dramatically, blowing him a kiss - I love you, bro, you can trust me. Iron blushed annoyed by his shenanigans - That right there! As I was saying...! You... - He cleared his throat - You can be my boyfriend... if you'd like? Why am I even asking?! It should be the obvious course of action! Hearing him say it like that only made Blade's heart jump in excitement as he laughed - But... does that mean you're still my bro...? - He chuckled - Or are you my...? - Boyfriend. I'd be your boyfriend. That's how it works! - You're my brofriend... - Blade looked at him with a smug grin. - I'm having second thoughts. - Iron tried to sound serious but couldn't help but to snort. Blade dropped the whole act, only letting out a hearty laugh - Of course, I would! I don't think you sleeping over is any more awkward than before though. - Yeah, I know, but still...! You know... - He seemed flustered like there was something on his mind that he wasn't able to put into words. - What is it...? - I dunno... Is it weird that I'm excited? - About sleeping? - He laughed. - I mean, that too. But no... I mean about being with you... Blade just stared at him with a light blush - I don't think it's weird... I mean, you saw how I got when you asked me out! - He laughed embarrassed. - And I'm still processing things! - Y-Yeah but that was different! - But also kinda the same, don't you think? - Iron seemed to grow embarrassed, hiding his face in the book and Blade looked worried, getting out from under his arm - ...Ron? - Uhm... Blade reached to carefully lower the comic book and noticed how flushed Iron was as he stared back at him - You're definitely overwhelmed... Are you sure it's okay for you to stay...? - He spoke worried but smiled as Iron too let out a soft laugh. - I'm sure... - I'm not uhm... - Blade fidgeted with his fingers, a nervous habit that Iron quickly recognized - I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I...? Y-You can tell me if I am! I'm just really excited... - No, you could never! - Iron looked apologetically, reaching out to hold his hands - I just... Well I thought about somethin' but it's kinda silly the more I think about it... - He had a goofy embarrassed smile plastered on his face as his gaze was on the side. Blade blushed, blinking shyly, his hands holding his tighter - Wh-What is it...? - He didn't notice how he tensed up with this question. - Nah, it's nothin' important, don't worry... - He blushing a bit, seeming embarrassed over this - Oh sorry, heh... I'm just sleepy, that's all... Blade let out a sigh and smiled - You can't just say something like that and NOT tell me! - Well, that's what's happening here! - Come on! Pleeeease? - Ooh, I can't, sorry Blay... Too overwhelmed. Cough! cough! - He dismissed him playfully, snorting at his own joke. - W-Why would you cou-...?! - He paused taking a deep breath with a smile - Okay. You win, Ron! Keep your secrets! Now if you excuse me, I gotta go set up your bed. - He spoke as he got up from his lap, getting things ready. ~•~ - I just keep having so many things going in my head... - Iron spoke, sighing dramatically as he had managed to lay upside down on the beanbag as Blade walked around preparing things. - I believe that's what we call "thinking" - Blade spoke smugly. - Oh. Haha very funny. - He crossed his arms, pouting. - Yes Ron! Thiiinkiiing... Wooo! Hahaha! - Wait...! - He paused, stretching his hand as he caught Blade off guard who was simply holding a pillow - I think... I'm experiencing a thought! - Yes, it's called a thought process...! - He tried to contain his laughter - We use our brains for that! - I wonder what it could be! Oh, here it is! It's "Shut up Blade, you just implied I was dum- HMPH! - He was interrupted by a pillow thrown to the face as Blade burst out laughing. - YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE TH-THAHAHA...! - He covered his mouth as he laughed loudly and approached him, kneeling next to him. Trying to contain his laughter, Blade picked the pillow up with a snort - Hehehe! You okay? Iron was giving him an insulted look - You just smacked my face with a pillow, B! What the heck! - Oh, I'm not sorry. - He smirked, grabbing the pillow. - Oh, but you will be. Blade raised an eyebrow - Is that a threat? - It's a promise. - He pointed at him with a glare. - What does that even mean?! - He laughed out again and Iron smiled mischievously. - You'll see... - He placed his hands on the side of his head, his metal horn glowing in a faint teal green colour. Blade's eyes widened in realization and he quickly ducked as another pillow flew right in his direction, nearly hitting him. - Wha...? Ah! You missed! - Blade smirked triumphantly - Also don't do your psychic levitating thing inside! - Okay! - Iron smirked, the pillow that fell was now within his grasp and was quickly thrown at Blade's face, whose embarrassment was clearly visible in his face as Iron held his arm so he wouldn't fall back. - ...Did... Did you just... - That's what we call "getting owned", Blade. - He mimicked the same patronizing tone. - I can't believe you. - Blade looked absolutely baffled, and yet, still impressed. - Ooooowned. - Iron's smile widening with the satisfaction he felt from his words. - Heh... I'm not saying it! - You will! - He grinned, pulling him closer as his partner just looked flustered and embarrassed - I know you will. - . . . - Blade took a deep breath, raising his hands - Okay. I... am sorry. I'm sorry! - And that's a promise. - Iron purred, his expression softening, making Blade avert his gaze a bit flustered. - Hehehe alright, you win... But hey! Just don't do more psychic things inside, you will strain yourself. - Pfft. I think I can handle some pillows! - He spoke smugly but Blade only took the extra pillows back, putting them back on both his bed and the pullout one. - Yeah, but my room can't! - He laughed as he lazily climbed to bed. Stretching and closing his eyes as Iron simply observed him. - Guess the duet and the reading will be left for tomorrow, uh? - He smiled, closing the comic as he sat on the pullover bed. - Uhum... That's alright with you, right? - Blade gave him a timid look. - Of course! That chapter is kinda slow anyway, hehe... - He chuckled. - I thought it was nice... But yeah, I'm getting tired as well... - We'll catch up tomorrow then! - Iron quickly got himself into more comfortable sleeping clothes, and laid in bed, noticing how Blade had stared a bit as he did this, Iron noticed how his gaze was fond and loving. Blade was usually a lot more subtle than this, and as Iron met his eyes, he quickly looked away, failing to hide his embarrassment. He noticed. He always noticed. Blade was looking right ahead, avoiding his gaze and expecting a snarky remark regarding his staring, but the remark never came. He glanced embarrassedly at Iron once again, who just gave him a curious look - S-Sorry, hah... Don't mind me! I'm just really tired. - I ain't judgin' - Iron chuckled a bit, his look was of understanding and he took hold of Blade's hand as he had let it hang over his bed. Blade simply rest his head, extending his arm to turn off the light in the room and closing his eyes contently - Well... goodnight, Ron... I... I love you... - He said hesitant but with an adorable shy smile, causing Iron to blush as well. - I love you too, B... - He carefully got up and reached to kiss him softly, letting go as they laughed quietly - Heh... goodnight... And they went to sleep, or try to at least. Maybe 10 minutes had gone by, maybe 30 or an hour, but Blade couldn't sleep, probably because his mind was running with thoughts of everything. But mostly because he was missing Iron's presence more than ever. Even if he was right there, he just felt so distant to him. He had practically spent all afternoon resting against his chest, feeling his warmth and heartbeat, and as much as he tried to twist and turn his pillow to be more comfortable than that, the feeling did not compare to the comfort he felt. His attention was soon caught by Iron sitting up eventually, looking a bit distracted by his own thoughts. - ...Ron? - Blade softly asked, causing Iron to jump startled by the sound of his voice. - Shit... Did I wake you up...? - Nah... You okay...? - I... I can't sleep... - He mumbled, feeling embarrassed of himself. - Yeah... Hehe... Me neither... Do you need anything...? Extra pillow, covers maybe...? Iron seemed reluctant, looking down shyly - N-No it's fine... - Do you... Uhm... Want to... join me...? - His words were but a hushed whisper as he spoke, maybe he was feeling it as well. - I... I don't think I caught that... - Iron approached with a nervous smile. Blade just blushed more and pushed himself back to the side of the bed, raising the cover almost as an invitational gesture. This time, Iron quickly realized what he meant and he smiled dorkishly. - Y-Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask you earlier... Blade blushed red with this thought, his heart beating so hard it was ridiculous, he always felt like that when making himself vulnerable, but he didn't mind when it was because of him - I hope it's not weird for you... - Well, I didn't want to weird YOU out! - No way! Wait... You were... Actually thinking about it...? - I don't think there's a non-weird way to ask "Hey B, can I go to bed with you tonight?" without it sounding like a weird innuendo! - Yeah because you totally want a piece of... this. - He laughed, raising his invisible arm, his voice having a hint of disdain and self-deprecation. - Don't be a dumbass, you know what I meant! Blade smiled a bit embarrassed - Heh... But do you want to... sleep with me...? In a purely platonic way? - I don't think that's the right word to use in this context... - J-Just tell me!! - He was visibly excited, making Iron blush in response. - Weeeeeeell... - He dragged his words - If that's okay with you...? - It won't be weird...! - Aaand... If you're not weird 'bout it... - He smiled teasingly, making Blade blush annoyed. - I just said I'm not!! - Theeen... I guess my response will be... - Come on, I just want to sleep, dude...! - Blade quietly laughed in anticipation. - I... Will think 'bout it! - Iron smirked proudly, making Blade groan frustrated as he approached him - Don't make go down there! - Oooh I am sooo scared. - Iron chuckled a bit, but before he could drop the joke and join Blade, he noticed how he had sloppily made his way down to join him, covers and pillows being dragged alongside him. - I'm down here now. What are YOU going to do about it? - He grinned as Iron softly pat his head once. - I was joining you anyway, dork! Go back up! - You made me wait too long! - He tackled him playfully. - It will take longer if you keep stalling! Why...I never even took you for this much of a cuddly type! - He smiled sheepishly. - This is what you get! I hope you're proud of yourself. - Okay okay...! - Iron sat up - I will join you... platonically... - And as my boyfriend. Iron laughed with a blush - Fiiine, I will. - He nuzzled against him as Blade held him close, laughing as well and closing his eyes. - Oh... I know... - He purred, sighing relaxed. - B. Come on, don't you dare fall asleep on me like that! - He smiled, petting his head annoyingly, Blade's ears turning back in annoyance. - Uhm... I'm tired... - He got up as well, just crawling back to his bed and just laying on it, looking at him expectantly. The mess of covers and pillows made it an unrecognizable mess, but neither of them cared. Iron just stared quietly and Blade blushed when he saw him approaching and climb in bed. The comfort feeling was back as Blade looked down, a dorkish smile on his face - See...? It's not weird... - Heh... Not until you mentioned it, it wasn't... - Iron chuckled and Blade kept shyly avoiding his gaze, suddenly becoming too embarrassed of himself, being this affectionate was unusual for him. - Y-Yeah you're right... - he couldn't help but smile awkwardly and he blushed red once Iron reached to hold him close. Iron was quiet for a few seconds as he did this but soon began laughing flustered. Blade's heart was beating so rapidly, that he could feel it against his own chest - Dude! - he let go of him - I'm just trying to cuddle you, not give you a heart attack! Blade laughed nervously as well - You don't warn me about these things, what are you expecting?! - You not to pass out on me would be a good start! - Iron grinned and Blade held him closer. - I won't, haha... - He purred, their lips approaching again as they kissed softly. Although they did this, part of Blade still felt anxious, he was so used to always hiding his feelings all the time. Acting like nothing ever was a big deal, but now there he was, his heart bursting open, full of love for him. And his partner with a heart that loved him back. Iron softly let go, looking at him lovingly, Blade was weeping again, this had happened a few times for the two of them during the afternoon and Ron understood that Blade was still overwhelmed. Blade simply giggled flustered while feeling his tears being kissed away - Ron stop, hehe...~ - But you're crying again, B... - he smiled tenderly - I don't want you feelin' sad... - I'm not sad... - He was a laughing mess but felt content - I'm just being dumb and emotional again because of how much I... I love you... - The words still hesitated to leave his mouth and Iron smiled reassuringly. - Heh... I know... and I love you too... - He rested his head against his - And I'm here with you... Blade didn't respond, feeling the warmth of his body pressed against his own made him so happy, and he reached his timid hands over his back to hold him closer, only letting out a relieved sigh, but he opened his eyes as darker thoughts made their way back into his mind - What am I going to tell Zelly... - It sounded more like a melancholic thought spoken out loud rather than a question. Iron was quiet for a bit, he and her had ended in a bittersweet note. They hadn't fought, but Zelly had taken notice even before Iron himself that his heart had someone else in mind. And she wasn't surprised when the object of his affection was her own brother. Ever since Blade's confession years ago, things were never the same - Have you two ever talked about it...? - We don't... We don't talk about these things... I don't think she'd be okay with it either... - Blade and his sister were always extremely close, but although they lived in the same house, he had drifted apart from her the moment she and Iron had started to date. He felt so sick to his stomach, even if not understanding what his feelings about Iron were back then, they weren't any average kind of jealousy he was used to - I'm... a bit scared to confront her about it... - Blade... She's your sister... You don't have to be scared... You guys love each other to death... - N-Not scared, scratch that! I'm terrified! B-Because I know she knows but she never confronted me about it a-and...! - There was a panic to his voice until Iron firmly grabbed his hands, staring at him, firm but sympathetic. This was enough to ground Blade's flighty thoughts back in reality. - You can trust me when I say that it's fine... - Iron simply spoke, his gaze steady as Blade got quiet, he looked like he wanted to keep talking, but he controlled himself. - ...How can you be so sure? Have you and her... talked...? - His look was pleading, but also like he was about to break at any second. - Yes... I know she doesn't hate you... And... She knows... about the way I feel. Blade seemed confused with his words, still trying to contain his feelings - W-Wait... What do you mean? Wh-What do you mean about her knowing of the way you feel?! - His anxiety was rising again, to the point where even Iron himself was feeling it. Blade felt him hold tightly to his hands and the two gazed in each other's eyes. Iron's expression was one of guilt and Blade was able to put aside his fear to focus on his partner's feelings. - Ron...? - He asked softly, his tone concerned. - Zel is... so much more attentive to these things than I could ever be... - He let out a bittersweet chuckle, noticing how Blade was staring expectantly at him. - But the way you feel... was it about me...? Iron simply nodded, his gaze was a bit flustered - She realized it before I did myself... - He laughed a bit, but Blade felt ashamed of himself. - I thought you said I wasn't the reason why you broke up with her... Iron scratched the back of his head - Well... Yes and no... - He gestured awkwardly - It was mostly because of me... - And as usual, I'm just completely outta the loop with everything... - Blade muttered, clinging to him. - What you need to know is that Zel is fine with it... She... Kind of encouraged me to try and approach you... - he mentioned a bit embarrassed. Blade blushed a bit, but his gaze was still low - She's so weird... - he paused for a bit before he continued - You broke up almost a year ago though... Did you feel that way about me for that long...? I-I'm not saying you didn't, but... I find it hard to believe... - I guess I needed time to figure myself out... I... I didn't expect to feel this way... I really wanted to tell you, I just wasn't ready... Blade just looked quietly to the side - Yeah... - You should talk to her... When you're ready of course...! - I'm scared... - Blade mumbled, dark feelings lingering over his head as he nervously closed his eyes, hiding his face on Iron's chest. Iron didn't respond, just holding him close and nuzzling against him - It will all be alright... Blade simply nodded quietly and the two stayed like that for a while. A few minutes had gone by and Iron felt his eyelids getting heavy as he distractedly played with a curl of Blade's hair. Looking down he felt his cheeks flush red, Blade's expression had softened and his breathing was calmer and steady. His ear flickered with Iron's touch as he realized his partner had completely fallen asleep and his heart almost skipped a beat with how cute he looked. Without waking him up, Iron made himself comfortable to get some sleep. He still worried about Blade, but with how peaceful he looked, he wanted to believe that everything would be alright in the end. Resting his head on top of his, he closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep himself. Category:Library